


Dear Diary, ...What Have I Done!? (Tom Riddle Diary x OC)

by CrystalAris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Friendships, Friendship, Swearing, Tom Riddle's Diary, anonymous friends, modern stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalAris/pseuds/CrystalAris
Summary: I always knew I wanted Adventure in my life. Hell, I've even asked for it. Prayed with every breath I took. Every time I went to sleep. And then I learned.I learned that wishes ... Yep Nope Sorry! I sure as Fuck don't want to go there!Dear bloody Christ, NO wait MERLIN! Dear bloody Merlin I don't want to go there!And just for the cherry on top, ...I just had to write in HIS Diary.Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter story or characters in any way and to be honest I've been greatly inspired by many Many other HP Fan Fictions. I only claim responsibility for my OC cause how the others react... I'll never know. Oh and i don’t own any quotes, movie, video games, etc but hey i encourage you to point them out!
Relationships: None at this time hoping for OC/ Tom
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	1. It all Started...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to do a story on Tom the Diary, he’s so precious and i cant help but wonder how a modern person from our world would do in the middle of Harry’s. 
> 
> Could she make it better or worse?

There laying right in front of her, on her new desk was a book. And not just any book, a plain, old dark leathery book just begging her to open it. Her distress was very evident by the way she gently cradled the book, silently stroking its spine with her left hand. Her middle finger unconsciously following it's edges, reaching one of the pieces of metal protecting it's delicate corners. She could have sworn she felt a warmth radiating off of it, somehow gentle and inviting, just like other books she held with her unusually warm hands.

And still she was weary, her last book hadn't been kind, not in the slightest. In all honesty it was terrifying. Horrifying how a 19 year old adult was sucked into a book. Or at least she assumed it was a book. Her friends had finally convinced her to read the books instead of just watching those 'damn' movies as her best friend liked to say. She wasn't an avid reader, not by a long shot, even with her childhood wish for more. Movies were her go to solution to living her dreams of adventure, but still Ve had convinced her that Ender's Game was much better in the book than the movie. Her friend wasn't wrong. So when Ve told her she was missing out when she has yet to read Harry Potter, she thought why not? If she didn't like them she'd just stop, she'd seen the movies anyway. Imagine her surprise when she woke up in the story, having no clue has how she got there, so yes she was afraid to open another book. Especially in a magical world that has terrifying books that gladly scream in your face in the restricted section of Hogwarts.

...Now that she thinks about it, she couldn't help but wonder what that book might do if she screamed back.

...

So _yes_ she's a bit worried about opening another book, least she ends up in another part of another fictional world, least of all fiction's fiction! She doesn't want to be romanced by a _Troll_! Damn it!

...

The least she could do was open the poor thing right? Its not like she has to read it, just ... open it. Its not like she could relish in her new fear of books! Its not _this_ books fault that she got sucked in, literally. Its not like she could scream and run away from it! It wasn't a spider or some rat that normally terrified females, no she was (ir)rationally questioning every book. Hell she was going to Hogwarts for Christ'— Merlin's sake. God, no Merlin this was going to take getting used to. All she could say was how grateful she's at least in the body, or at least she _is_ , a 'muggleborn' not a pureblood. She can’t change her swear words over night.

She was getting off track, again.

Hesitantly and gently she opened the book. Revealing, not words, but tan crumpled pages that have defiantly 'been brought into the shower one to many times. She stroked the ruff pages, careful not to rip the delicate and tormented paper. _'A journal_ ' she concluded. Wondering if the pervious owner even cared for the unused object.

She knew how easy it was to discard objects, even drop them without a care in the world, but for her every found object was precious, a treasure in short. Some of her favorite pens and pencils were carelessly discarded on the cold, hard ground. She found them and she proudly treasured them, refusing to let them out of her sight. Sure if she saw someone drop said items she'd return them, but the others were hers to protect and hers to treasure.

Staring at the dirty blank page, she felt sorry for it. There was no way she could use it for notes, that's what her notebooks were for. After all it had _blank_ pages, and she _desperately_ needs lines, without them her words, move so to speak. More than the whip from Indiana Jones. So notes were out of the question, but the book still felt so lonely. Maybe it was just the blank pages that gave off that feeling.

Rolling up her sleeves and picking up her mechanical pencil, she started writing...

_Dear Diary, ..._


	2. Dear Diary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that she will be writing in a Diary, something many don’t care how or what they write, its a place to express ourselves and I know I for one never cared if I was horrible at grammar or spelling a diary is for only one person, so I claim the right to be crap at grammar, after all we as modern people have the wonderful crutch of google and spell check as well as grammar stuff on word, writing by hand is tedious and strenuous, please expect character hell.

_Dear Diary,_

_I have learned a valuable lesson over the last few days, much to my jargon._

_"Be careful what you wish for" and how true that statement is. "Because you might just get it."_

_I don't know where I've heard it, I just know I have, constantly. Odds are pretty good it was in a movie somewhere, I've just seen too many to know which one._

_Odd, isn't it? How we can just pull information or some random fact from somewhere, seemingly out of thin air. Though to be fair 'fact' is an opinionated term and can easily be argued. ... that and if we can remember it correctly. ...such is life, one big bloody pretzel as Steward likes to call it, thought that was about 'time' and not life, but hey it works for that too!_

_So THERE!! XP_

_How the fucking hell did my life turn into a pretzel?! I mean sure I wished for adventure, but ... I didn't mean Literally!!! O.O'_

_Okay fine I did... but still. Its not like I thought this could happen... who knew a wish could lead to events turning you into a witch? Now I have to go to a new school. And I don't mean a 'new' school I mean a New New School, weird I know, but I really mean it. Like Really, Really mean it. And I swear its like High School all over again, but with magic._

_High School, what a time That was. At least I was one of the lucky ones. I knew at least one person in every group, but now I'm fucking screwed! I have no one to nod or say hello to (its amazing how just knowing people through elementary and middle school can get you by the social structures of high school) being the new kid, or well one of them, is going to suck balls! Merlin's balls... god I really need to get this right, its hard enough getting a British accent, though admittingly that was a fun experience especially the way my new parents gave me an odd look when I said 'bathroom' instead of loo or laboratory._

_~ sorry, couldn't stop my snicker there. Like Really, who calls the bathroom a laboratory? If they do that in Hogwarts won't that cause a massive confusion and a really pissed off Snape? I smurf that, big time. ...Or was that a German term , Oh well._

_And speaking of Snape, its like OMFG its Snape!! Like ...super famous and stuff, Snape!!! I just really wish I could remember where else I've seen him, I'm like 20% sure (okay maybe more, I'm still in debate!!!!) he's the bad guy in Die Hard, bloody awesome scenes too. Though I know he was the robot in Hitch Hikers Guide to the Galaxy, but that was a dull role. I know there was more, LOADS more and it sucks I can't check._

_And once again back to my dilemma, out with my old life and onto a new one._

_I don't know if I'm ready to go to Hogwarts. Hell, I don't even know if I want to go. I'm not a witch, well at least I wasn't before._

_On another note, another lesson learned._

_Do NOT under ANY circumstance ...go to bed with your windows open. THOSE DAMN EYES DON"T FUCK'N BLINK!!! I mean Sure it brought my letter, but Damn it! I need my throat, thank you very much. Shut up I know you're laughing! I've never had a bird on my chest before! What the hell was I supposed to do? Kiss the damn thing?!_

_*sigh* what ever. I give up. You can laugh._

_...Maybe I should give up the other thing to and just be a witch, I mean it does come with perks. What kind of kid hasn't dreamed of magic? I know I have, just, not like this. Mine was more power and RPG magic than wand waving. I mean how stupid is it to rely on a wand? It helps don't get me wrong, but there's just too much reliance on the wand, EVERYONE has a wand and can't do magic if it gets stolen and/ or broken. Its like the other kids who depend on calculators instead of their brains, its ment to help not hinder, but maybe I'm just talking out of my ass._

_That and the wand maker was waaaaay to close for comfort. Like really, almost kneed the bastard he was too close. That jerk._

_Well anyway, nearing the end of the page, fun. What do you think? Should I write a Page a day to keep my mind at bay? Yeah, I know its corny, but to be honest... this helps at least a little bit. Its not everyday you get introduced to new worlds._

_Thanks a lot you've really helped._

_Sincerely,_

_Harmony Tauris_

_P.S. What the hell is the bloody year, cause depending on the year, shits really about to go down, I'd say fan, but Mythbusters proved otherwise._

As Harmony, previously known as Zoe Knight, set down her pencil and closed her new diary she failed to notice the letters crumbling into the diary and out of site for one other to see.


	3. Not So Bored Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom sees her diary entry

Tom Riddle was bored.

No, more like _Diary_ Riddle was bored, _very_ bored in fact. He had _too_ much time on his hands. Forever if his plans went through.

There was one small, simple problem. Horcruxes, apparently, are alive or at the very least have sentiment.How was Tom to know?

Not many others had Horcruxes, so there wasn't much information in the first place and if there was, as frustrating as it is, he would have gladly destroyed any of it's remainders. The less who knew the better. Knowledge is power after all and this is one power he didn't want another to have. He didn't have to fear death, but he’d be sure his enemies would.

When he was first created, and how weird did that sound, the pain was unimaginable. The tearing of one's soul, of moving it to another place. But for immortality it was a small price to pay. Though it wasn't as simple as storing said soul in his diary, like he had originally thought, no one could argue he _became_ the diary instead.

He knew who he was the moment he became a Horcrux. Tom had all of the knowledge, all of the memories and experiences from when he was a part of the original 16 year old Tom Riddle. Now he was another 16 year old Riddle who happened to be stuck in the diary, his new ' _skin_ ', if he wanted to be humane about it.

It was a strange sensation when he first thought about it. He could no longer smell, which wasn't too much a bother, touch, now that one took a while to get used to, and move, except in his own pages. He could still feel magic however, it was a blessing especially now, but in the beginning it wasn't a big deal. After all Tom Riddle, no Lord Voldemort, would write to him daily so they could plan. It was nice to finally be able to have a decent discussion even if they were originally the same person.

That was another thing, he couldn't 'talk'. He could write, but not talk. He also couldn't hear, but if he had enough magic or if someone in the room had a lot of magic it was easier to sense them. It was interesting for a time. Tom and Voldemort would experiment with Diary Tom's capabilities and his limits. It was especially exciting when Tom found a way to 'talk' rather than writing constantly. All he had to do was bring that person into his domain, it made planning with Voldemort easier.

That was also a positive surprise. Tom had a domain in the book, where he could control _everything_. The book was his domain, outside sources were another story, but not entirely out of his control all he would need was time before he could dominate another's mind. They had found out through a special punishment and then said person was conveniently obliviated.

That was how Tom and Lord Voldemort would spend most of Tom's time, talking, planning, and experimenting. Originally Lord Voldemort would write daily, but as his plans started to form he slowly stopped visiting and writing. First it was weekly, then monthly till Lord Voldemort all together stopped, he had even stopped sensing him, probably do to a lack of magic.

A Horcrux could survive without a magic supply, he was magic after all, but if Tom wanted to expand outside of his domain he would need an outside source to supply the excess magic required. Without Voldemort (or someone else) writing, he no longer had that source. He still had that magic, but it was limited and Tom wasn't going to waste it, he felt better having a bit of insurance.

Lord Voldemort's last entry was informing Tom that he was going to be under Abraxas's care. Tom didn't mind, he was after all Voldemort’s Horcrux. It was the original purpose, the others were just wonderful bonuses.

Though after 'time' Tom found they were bonuses for Voldemort. After ' _time_ ' Tom found he had a leash, a weakness. One that he disposed with every fiber of his being. He needed someone. And that left a sour taste in his mouth. Tom Marvalo Riddle _needed_ someone. He could live, that wasn't a challenge, but one could only take so much. He could only go over memories so many times, review so many spells that he was now a master of (maybe even more so than Lord Voldemort himself) only so many books he could read.

There was _nothing_ new. Everything was the same. The books had helped him pass time and helped him learn, but he could not read a book outside of the ones that the original 16 year old Tom Marvolo Riddle had. And Oh how that hurt. Tom craved knowledge, he craved power. He _hated_ being weak. He wanted more information, he wanted a challenge, something different, he wanted Voldemort to inform him if his plans were working, he didn't even know the date.

Of all things not to know, the _bloody_ date! It wasn't Tom's fault, he knew, but it was so simple, something everyone knew. Here though, stuck in his book, he could not know witho it an outside source. Time did not pass in the Horcrux. Everything stayed the same. It was a form of torture, the passage of time. How could something so _simple_ as time be so _cruel_?

In the orphanage he could at least practice his wandless magic. And wasn't _that_ another burn. The _orphanage_ , of all places, was better than being stuck in his book.

He wanted _Out!_

He wanted _Freedom_.

So when the chance came, he took it. It was easy. An open mind that gladly welcomed him. Walking Malfoy's halls was a _relief_ , but he took too much. It had been too long, in his happiness at the freedom he forgot control. He forgot just how weak the others magic was. He used to share power with Voldemort, of course one of his followers was a pin in comparison to Voldemort's power. Tom was only able to move around and get a few more books before Voldemort put a stop to it. Annoying as it was, at least he got some new books to read.

So he spent more time devouring the new knowledge, practicing the new spells and their theory's. But it was gone as fast as it came and the dreaded ever lying boredom and passage of unknown time returned with a vengeance and he swore the next time he would take it slow and milk it for all it was worth.

.

It was small. Like pulses of magic here and there. It was odd, feeling magic again, but a very good, _thrilling_ feeling, but he would control it. This time there would be no mistakes, he would get what he wants and then take it, either his new source would be willing or not was no concern of his.

It was still odd though. Feeling pulses of magic instead of the smooth, steady flow. It would be troublesome if the source was too weak to produce a steady flow of magic. Still he would need to encourage them to continue writing. Tom marked his page and set the book down on the coffee table next to his chair. As he stood up the book vanished from the table to its place on the shelf. With a simple thought, the library surrounding Tom vanished. Only to be replaced by Tom's old perfect dorm room.

He walked past the Slytherin green curtains surrounding his luxurious dark green silk bed, the dark walls spelled with a window to his first view of Hogwarts, his one true home, the large bassalisk painting welcoming him back to his nest hanging over the warm fire to his dark oak desk to look at his mirror image of the diary. His connection to the world outside his domain.

Upon glancing at the diary on the desk he felt a wave of disgust and disappointment, unable to stop his sneer. The writing was in chicken scratch of the primary school level.

His Diary, his _domain_ was in the hands of a _child_. A _filthy_ child. Obviously not the Malfoy heir as all purebloods would at the very _least_ be able to write elegantly. This _child_ was no pureblood. At least the child would be worth something, if very little, for it at least had magic. It could at least become a source, if not a source for magic at least the final price for freedom, after all taking over a child's mind would be excruciatingly easy.

As he watched the words form, he noticed that it wasn't written in a quill or any ink, instead the letters were crude as if written by a pencil. Another proof this child wasn't from the magic world.

_'Well if it's a muggleborn'_ he thought in disgust _, 'at least they won't be missed.'_

It wasn't until he started reading that he became intrigued as well as somewhat relieved. The horrible handwriting screamed primary level, while the words said another story. What child would know the meaning of 'jargon'? He could only hope the child would be at the very least somewhat intelligent, he didn’t want to have to kill the child right away.

More questions formed the further he went, but was relieved to read that the witch was going to Hogwarts this year, answering at least one if not two of his questions. Still somethings didn’t add up, elementary? Middle? Movies? That and she swears like no tomorrow while trying to switch to wizard swearing, not very refined. So many questions to be answered and so, so much time available.

“Well,” he practically purred. “Looks like I won‘t have to be too bored.”


	4. Invisible Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First adventure, not so much sugar and spice, Oh and don’t forget to scream. >.>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Amythesica for letting bounce ideas off them! Honestly I have a blast talking to you! 
> 
> Also i know my style and grammar are confusing, but to be honest. I write the way I talk, its just easier for me to get it out, apologies in advance

Zoe, _no_ Harmony as she learned her first day here, quickly treaded the stairs to escape to her room. Yes _escape_. Those people in the dinning room down stairs _weren't_ her parents. No they were _strangers_ , complete strangers. She tried to get along, to at the very least get to know them, but it hurt. She didn't know them and they didn't know _her_. They knew Harmony. Not Zoe Knight.

(————)

She tried to get to know them, instead they opted to ignore her. She didn't exist. She wasn't allowed to talk at the table, apparently it was poor manners. They weren't home for most of the day, so 'Harmony' had decided to explore her knew house, the most interesting thing was finding the money. Lots and lots of money hidden in little nooks and crannies, under the couch and love seats, and many other places that only her tiny arms could comfortably fit. Zoe didn't know why, the original Harmony would something like this, but she was getting an idea and one she fully agreed with.

She knew the moment she got her Hogwarts letter from that _special_ owl. If the crosses around Harmony's parents neck and the many portraits of the son of god was anything to go by. She had a believably firm idea of what poor Harmony's parentswould do if they found out she was a witch and Zoe didn't want to find out.

So the morning of receiving her letter, she went out of her way to find the Leaky Caldron. It took her a good while, but she found it. It was both amazing and horrifying all at once. Here was Zoe Knight, walking through _the_ gateway to a magic filled world. For the gateway to magic it sure felt dark and eerie, but still somehow oddly welcoming. Like a black cat that walks in your path then stops to stare, to judge you, then it continues walking, leaving the feeling of approval. She could almost hear the walls tell her there was something coming, she could only hope... well she didn't know _what_ to hope, her nerves were eating her alive at this point.

And the stares _weren't_ helping.

She ended up having to explain to the bar tender she was a muggleborn who wanted to scout out the stores in Diagon Alley for her parents. That was the first genuine smile she had received since she had ended up in this world. In happiness and relief she returned it as the kind wizard (she didn't know if he'd think she was rude if she called him old, that and calling the kettle black wasn't her cup of tea) tapped the stone wall, creating, no allowing her into a whole new world.

It would have been confusing if she hadn't seen a bit of it before, still she didn't want to believe it. The Hogwarts letter for 'Harmony' should have been enough proof and in a way she didn't want to believe it. Everything was just so overwhelming. Harmony's family was crap, that much she knew, she was a witch and now Zoe had another nail to add to her coffin. She would never see her family or friends again.

Zoe Knight does not exist.

At least not for her. She wasn't 'Zoe Knight' anymore, for some reason she was now Harmony Tauris. A witch who's family would crucify her the very moment they found out, she could feel it in her bones. She didn't plan to risk it. As much as it hurt, she didn't know if she'd ever find a way back and she owed it to her family and friends to live. She could at the very least keep them alive in her memories. If she wanted to survive in this new world she would have to adjust. For right now (and maybe permanently) she would have to lock Zoe Knight behind a door. An 11 year old Harmony Tauris would have to find away to live in the magical world by herself, or at the very least away from her new parents.

She had to learn how to live in the Wizarding world. For now she would get a taste of the wizards world, window shop, learn the prices and some insight. It would help if she had brought a note book or two to write down the prices of her supplies, Harmony did have a limited amount of money after all. She would have to make a bank account at Gringotts and wondered if the wizarding world had any stock markets. She didn't know much about goblins, and would have to learn soon if she wanted to make it in this world.

With that she set off to explore a little and as luck would have it she found a galleon amongst the crowd, odd but useful. So she went to Flourish and Blotts, a book on Goblins would be very important, and if she happened to have some left over she hoped she could get a book to write down prices and location.

Walking into the store she couldn't help but feel giddy, it was bigger on the inside!! Like helloooo! A Book store had become a TV show reference! She couldn't help but wonder if the Doctor would love the treasure trove of knowledge here, honestly she wished she could show him around but its not it'd ever happen. Besides the store reminded her of the Beast's library, just a lot less white and gold. Lost in her thoughts and day dreams she missed a brown bushy hair girl gleefully dragging two adults into the store.

Harmony went over to the used book area, it was frugal of her sure but it was a habit she picked up from Zoe's dad, _'a penny saved is a penny earned'_ he would say. It was normal for them to go shopping for deals every Sunday. With a small smile she searched the shelves. She had to hold back a few scoffs when she skimmed through a few books. It was frustrating how the authors would look down on magical creatures, especially the goblins. They _did_ control the bank and keep the economy going. In America the Great Depression was caused by foolish handling of money, constant lending money out with no way to pay for it. She knew, back when she was Zoe, that even the government would crash if the banks (*cough* other countries *cough*) demanded repayment. Money is a form of power, one she was sure they would eventually use and it was in her best interest to not be on the wrong side of the coin.

Finding an ideal book, she went down the stairs and grabbed a leather journal for her notes and paid, unsurprisingly the used book cost less than the journal, though it was a close call, but at least she still had some money left over.

As she was about to leave the store, she looked up only to stare in shock. There right in front of her was, in all his snobbish glory, Draco Malfoy and _The_ Harry Potter. She could easily recognize Ron and the twins. She felt a taunting chill run down her back as more nails sealed her coffin. It's not that she wasn't pleased or happy to be here, it was just as terrifying as it is amazing. Just going between the two was stressful enough. It didn't help matters that Lucius came in not long after. She watched as a hidden battle formed. In front of her was a soap opera.

Literally and physically. To her they were both people and actors, people she would never get to see up close and now here she was, standing a few feet from the fight itself.

She watched as Harry stood tall in the face of an adult, defiant in his stance, and still there was the taste of fear. Reminding her of his horrible relatives. Berating herself internally, Harry Potter wasn't an actor, not here, not in this world. He is real. He is just a young boy who grew up in hell and forced to fight, _Lead_ a fight in a world that was _supposed_ to accept him. She... she wanted to help even if only a little.

But what could she do? When she was Zoe, she knew of love, she knew she was loved. She always had someone there for her. But like him she was now alone in a cruel world. She felt her heart stutter at a thought, one simple, little thought. What if she could be there for him? She didn't know how, but if Harry had at least someone to lean on he could find a time to breathe. He didn't have to seem so alone, even when surrounded by others. She continued to watch as Harry stood tall.

There was just so much anger, so much tension. The bridge would drop at any minute. And Harmony realized she what she was doing. She was being a part of the problem. Smacking herself hard in the head, she told herself to stop being an idiot, stop gawking and _Move_!

Only she moved too late.

Her thoughts having delayed her enough to miss Lucius and Malfoy leaving. Instead of the wonderful smack down she wanted to do, she instead smacked into a little red headed girl. She didn't mean too!! "I'm so sorry!" She cried. Frantically picking up their fallen books, two of which she knew were hers and handed the rest to the red head who looked familiar. "God, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. I didn't hurt you did I?" She asked looking over the girl only to notice a large family of eyes on her, from the group she was previously watching. Internally swearing, every 'bad' word she knew (which sadly wasn't much), as her eyes widened in absolute horror as she took in their faces.

Oh, they weren't mad, heck the twins were down right laughing, while a few others were flabbergasted or a bit shocked. No her horror was from acting so stupid in front of someone, from Zoe's world, famous as all of them. Hell it would be like face planting right in front of Hugh Jackman as you asked for an autograph and desperately wishing you would die right then and there so you've never have to live through the humiliation. She bit her lip nervously, not daring to look at the golden trio, "Sorry." She said again.

"Oh, it's alright deary." Said a womanly voice.

Before Harmony could feel relieved, she felt eyes burning her very being. Slowly she turned, not hearing anything, not even seeing anything. She locked eyes with the man she knew as Arthur Weasley who was giving her The look. Not the ' _How Dare you Touch my daughter, Die!'_ look, no it was how a predictor looks at its prey, _starving_.

With one last quick apology she bolted, completely missing Mrs. Weasley scold that terrifying predator of an actor. Even remembering that he _really_ liked muggles didn't help, instead it edged her on, chanting ' _Never wear pants in front of Weasley! Never wear pants in front of Weasley!'_

It took a while before she felt comfortable enough to stop running and an even longer time to start breathing.

Once she finally caught her wind, she started laughing, hysterically. She didn't care she got a few weird looks, she needed this okay?! She needed to let it out somehow. It didn't matter if others thought she was crazy, hell she'd even agree! She's in Harry Potter for crying out loud! And she doesn't even know how it happened. Sure she's wanted adventure! She's wished time and time again! But she's in frick'n Harry Potter! She wants to cry, she loves magic, don't get her wrong, but _Harry Potter_! Others would kill for the chance! Its _Harry_ _Potter_ after all.

Fuck. Couldn't she have ended up in a Disney movie or something?! With a happy ending and all that!? Hell, she would have been thrilled to be a plate or something in the Beasts castle! Imagine trying to touch that fluffy fur or those magnificent horns, ...sure she'd probably end up smash a few thousand ways but it would have been worth it! Touch the fur or _Die_ trying!!!

But _Harry Potter!_ Damn it she couldn't breathe! _Breathe_ damn it!

Harry Potter. It was fine in the beginning, but it got just so damn dark! What kind of children's movie is that?! A movie that sends children off to war by 'grandpa' of all things! ' _For the Greater Good!'_ He said! Dying in a war, she wasn't ready for a war! Hell she planned to off herself if her old world went nuclear (it’d be less painful, death by radiation would be hell on earth). A war of good versus evil. Lord she was grateful she didn't end up in 'Lord of the Rings'she would have offed herself before the first chapter ended! Well, she might have waited to see the grey hat wizard who played Magneto, but that's beside the point!

She's in Harry Potter! God she didn't even know she was crying, until she put her hands on her face. Letting out a soft hiccup and a few deep breaths she forcibly calmed herself down, now wasn't the time to freak out. Determined, she stood up straight and walked ahead, complete her window shopping now, she could find an outlet later.

That outlet came in the form of a leather diary, the one she planed to use to write items and prices on, till she figured she could just use her Hogwarts letter and save a bit of time writing. Why write if she didn't have to? So she just added to the list. It felt really good to get it out, sure she had to be a bit vague in the Diary, she didn't know who might read it. She wasn't an idiot she knows children are curious, even the adults, best to be vague but honest to get some of the stuff off her chest.

She did find it a bit odd to sign her name though, is it normal to sign your name at the end of an entry? But somehow it just felt _right_ , like she _needed_ to. It was the polite thing to do after all. Let the diary and others know that _yes_ the diary belonged to someone and yes, _please_ return it to it's rightful owner because, _yes_ she cares and _yes_ she'd want it back no matter how embarrassed she'd be if it was returned.

She realized if she _really_ wanted to spill her guts out she would need invisible ink and a black light. Wizards wouldn't even be able to think of that and other muggleborns would just think its an advance spell. She could even make plans to ease Harry's horrible life and possible future events, she did not want to be known as a seer thank you very much. She only knew one timeline.

So when she opened her new diary after dinner with those people she was shocked to find the page blank. She flipped the page over, 'cause why the hell not? The chances of pencil bleeding through the page was zero to none, so why not check.

And check.

Then just to be sure, check again.

The journal did not come with an instruction manual, she didn't think it would need it.

Apparently she was wrong.

So Harmony did what any smart person would do, she tried again. Taking her pencil out and began writing. As any good scientist would do try the same thing over just to make sure there's similar results.

_Dear Diary,_

_I am currently writing on the second page in bewilderment, yes bewilderment because all that I wrote yesterday is missing, not that I can remember everything that I wrote, but sometimes its nice to go back and laugh at yourself. A true time capsule._

_Now I completely understand if I wrote in invisible ink but I didn't I wrote in pencil. Unless this book has some type of spell that turns all written words invisible or possibly lemon juice to make it invisible. Never tested lemon juice to see if it was reviled withheat or black lights, I'll have to do that later It'll be fun._

Only this time she watched the book to see what would happen...


	5. Even Wizards Have a Fly Pen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harmony meets Tom.

Harmony didn't have to wait long before the letters on the paper started to crumble into the page. She could only stare in shock amazement, mouth wide open with only one thought racing through her head, 'Wow'. Only when the words had finally gone did she snap out of her stupor. In a rush of excitement she opened the drawer of the desk that had an assortment of writing utensils. She was on her right way of figuring out how a wizard's journal works and nothing was going to stop her!

Hurriedly she found different size pens, crayons, colored pencils, heck even a paint brush. It was too bad she didn't have a black light, though she could go to the kitchen to grab some matches to see if it needed heat to reread what she had written previously. Now since it was a wizard journal she was 99% sure it would need some type of spell, but what was to stop her from trying anyway? So she started writing with gusto.

_0.5 pen_

_0.7 pen_

_Red pencil_

_Green pencil_

_Pai-_

As she feverishly wrote more, more of her words disappeared, adding to her excitement. The pencils crumbled into the page while the pens smoothly disappeared and the paint she was writing with was disappearing as she was mid stroke, only for black lines to trade places with her previous words.

To say she was speechless would be an understatement.

(———)

Tom was disturbed. First he was amused by her thoughts on invisible ink. That was until she started writing again. What was that witch thinking?!

_What are you doing?_

He wrote as politely as he could, not wanting to scare his new source off. No matter how deranged this witch was, a source was a source.

(———)

Coming out of her shock, all she could write was,

_Ehhhh!?!?_

Again the book began writing to her, in much better hand writing she had to admit. Elegant cursive glided across the page as she wondered if her Grandma had such lovely handwriting, sadly she'd never be able to compare the two.

_Sorry, I was wondering what you were trying to do._

_Uhhh,_

she knew she was looking like an idiot here but, she could just ask the self writing book, so she swallowed her pride.

_Just ...trying a few things out. Sorry. You wouldn't happen to have an instruction manual would you?_

Tom just blinked, before replying to the new source, best to keep her entertained.

_Not that I know of, I apologize Miss Tauris._

_...What is wrong with wizards!? Do they expect everyone to know everything!? I mean sure reading a 'dummies' guide to self writing journals will make me look stupid, but hey if I need help, I need help. And way to make me feel old, Mr. Journal. XP_

_Please just call me Harmony or something shorter, I know writing can get bothersome after a while, especially for my middle finger and schools not going to help for that matter._

_I apologize Harmony. I will admit wizards don't have ...instruction manuals, as you say, but to be fair this journal is a bit special._

_Oh? Please don't tell me this isn't connected to another journal, THAT would be embarrassing!!! I'm sooooo sorry! I shouldn't have ra—_

Tom cut her off, he didn't want her to stop writing.

_Harmony, its fine. Truly I found it interesting. Would you be willing to share more?_

_...No? Maybe... I really don't know. I mean dumping all of my problems on someone else... yeah... sorry about that._

_Don't be sorry Harmony, that's what I'm meant for._

_What do you mean?_

_Harmony, you have really good luck. I'm a memory in a journal, made by Tom Marvolo Riddle. I'm supposed to help others, preferably students._

Tom. Tom. She should know this. The name sounded familiar to her, but damn it the lobster stole her tongue and she can't really remember, oh well if it was important she'd remember.

_...Doesn't it suck? Being a journal, I mean._

_Suck?_

_Hmm, how to put this. I would find it horrible to be stuck as a journal, stuck to the whims of someone else. Having to... cater or listen to someone else with no chance to walk away. It'd be like living in a constant lecture, in other words it sucks. How could Tom be so cruel to you? Did he at least give you a name?_

She didn't get a response. Slightly worried as well as rightfully pissed at Tom Marvolo Riddle for treating his journal like an object. Well, if she was being fair it was, but ...but what about the journal? It could write back?! How cool was that!

_Marvolo. You may call me Marvolo._

She bit her lip when she read that.

_He didn't give you a name. She glared at the page and just before the words disappeared, How dare he._

_I'm just a memory, Harmony. Why not call myself from his name?_

She could feel slight amusement in his words.

_Because you're you, Marvolo. You're an amazing journal that can write back! Heck, you're even better than the Fly Pen! It only did what it was programmed to do, automated responses. You on the other hand can hold conversations, er write, I mean. Its not like you're giving me set responses. ...are you?_

_No, I'm not._

_See? Amazing! ...And to be honest, I will have to admit Tom's pretty cool to be able to make you, even if it was an accident, but I'm still mad at him._

_Why would you be mad at him?_

She bit her lip, not sure how to say this without being rude or insensitive. ... _He left you, Marvolo. He didn't hand you off to me like a treasured friend, asking me to take care of you. ... ...I didn't pick you up from the floor at least. ... I paid close to a sickle for a journal at Flourish and Blotts, which happened to be you. ...I'm sorry._

With those few words the Malfoy's fate was sealed.

(———)

_Marvolo?_

Harmony could feel the room fraught with tension, and it really unnerved her.

_Marvolo, are you okay?_

_Perfectly fine._

_Really?_ Before Marvolo could write a reply, denying it, she continued. Wanting him to know it doesn't really bother her. _I understand if you'd want to punch someone. Heck, I'd even offer to hold them down so you could punch them! Just... I'm not so sure how'd you'd be able to do that. Other than me hitting their head with you, though I'm sure it'd hurt you more, so we're back to square one._

_A little violent are we?_

_Violent?! I'd prefer to think I'm protective! Warning the perpetrator is fair, but if the point needs to get across a good smack against the back of their head is very productive and feels really good._

_Other's would call that violent, Harmony._

_I know! Irony right?_ she was quite proud of herself, he didn't seem to be upset anymore. She didn't like upsetting her friends, but its not like she had any tact. Which easily showed in her writing. Especially when she continued with, _Soooooooo, if you're a wizards journal, how much would you know about the wizarding world. It'd be really helpful to know what type of door I'm sticking my foot into._

Marvolo should have felt insulted by her question, but she was a muggle born so he just waved it off. Besides she was writing, in pen since he had asked her, allowing him to have a slow increase in magic and her questions were insightful, especially for an 11 year old. He found her to be childish, normally he became annoyed with someone else's excitement, but she had found out about magic and that he could forgive. What really interested him was her questions.

They weren't completely clueless, asking nonsense about flying brooms or something that would waste his time. No she asked a bit about wizard culture and how their systems worked, like she was planning on living there. he had a pretty good suspicion that was the case especially when she asked him about goblins and Gringotts. She wanted to know the best way to interact with them. When he asked why she simply said she wanted to set up an account and see if they invested in stocks, something a child shouldn't really care about unless...

_Are you trying to move to the wizarding world?_

She didn't respond right away, but when she did it was a simple, _Yes_

_May I inquire as to why?_

_Again she hesitated, I don't want to live with strangers._

_Strangers? Why would you live with strangers?_

He wanted to ask more specifics but he wanted her to open up on her own, it would make her trust him. She had secrets, he could easily tell. Her first diary entry was very telling and now that she knew someone, even if only a memory, was on the other side of the journal she was more cautious with what she said. Which made him slightly regretful that she found out about him, he probably could have gotten more out of her if she didn't know about him. He would have to ask her about that 'year' comment.

But in a way, though he was very reluctant to admit it, he was grateful too. She treated him as a person rather than an object, which he found refreshing. Voldemort had written information and they discussed like business partners, while Malfoy was a groveling servant, not much for conversation but he did have his use even if it was only temporary. He found her messy writing expressive, even with her horrible spelling, she gave him a weird XP when he mentioned it to her, saying she could care less about her spelling right now.

_Because that's where I am right now._

_What about your parents_. He pushed, wanting to know more. Either way it was a win-win. He wanted to know her boundaries and how he could get around them, but if she answered all the better.

_They're not here._

_May I as-_

_Please, Marvolo. I don't ...I don't want to think about it yet._

He was quiet a bit before deciding it would be best to show her sympathy, he didn't want to be dealing with a crying child. So he wrote, _I'm sorry for your loss_ and dropped the matter, she was probably still in denial, so he changed subjects.

_How were you able to buy school supplies without going to Gringotts?_

_Originally I went to Digon Alley to window shop and get a feel for the prices. I actually wrote down the price and where to find them on the list so when I went back I could get them. Can't say I'm too thrilled with 7 of the required books._

_You should value books, Harmony. Especially school books._

_I do Marvolo! Its just... I skimmed through thoughs books they're just stories!_

He sighed, annoyed. It looked like he was going to have an idiot to talk to. He was hoping, with her previous questions, that she at least cared for knowledge.

_I mean what bloody authors portrait winks at you?! Ugh!_

Okay he could give her that.

_I'm just going to by one and if its required I'll get the others, though I doubt it. I could get more from the goblin book I purchased! I mean come on! Literature stories for Defense Against the Dark Arts! If it was an English class I'd understand, but really?! And what‘s with the classes name?! 'Defense against the Dark Arts' pretty biased in my opinion. Why not call it 'Defense against harmful spells' or stuff, heck if they need a cool name call it *husky voice* 'Defend Yourself'!_

Well, that was a surprise for Marvolo. This witch could rant. _What do you mean by *husky voice* and why don't you like the name of your class?_

_oh well *husky voice* is just like saying something in a husky voice,I get bored and like to express myself, writing can be emotionless or easily misunderstood especially the way it gets written, had a few myself, don't remember what they were though. As for my issue with the name 'Defense against the Dark Arts' it gives me a weird mental image, I'm pretty sure they mean spells but I can't help picturing art projects attacking me, like dark themed paintings and such. All I know is I'd scream and punch a whole through them. *shrug* what can you do?_

_What do you think of the Dark Arts?_ He asked, extremely curious. Maybe Voldemort had taken over and didn't let him know.

_I don't know. I haven't seen them in action. I've only seen them in RPG. I've seen a Dark Megaman, but that was just corruption from a virus. So I can’t really say, I've only seen magic in fantasy games. Actually there was this one game... with Dark Fang, one of my favorite moves. But if wizards magic is anything like the games I've played then there's a system, Water beats fire, lightning beats water, leaf or nature beats lightning and fire beats nature. Simple. While Dark and Light are strong against each other. Magic has a system, and there's a balance, but that's my understanding from games I've played when I was younger. Magic is a strategy and to win you need to know what does what. I'm sure I'm not 100% correct but each spell or attack should have a weakness, whether it be an attack, a shield or a dodge its just a matter of knowing and right now I'm at level 1 in understanding that. Those assigned books for that class only seemed to glorify the 'true' tales of the author, there wasn't anything in there I could read without gagging._

Marvolo was speechless, she didn't say dark magic was 'evil' and he was slightly excited, maybe he succeeded! Magic wasn't outlawed and the wizarding world had _finally_ moved forward! He wanted to know the year, if he had succeeded even with Dumbledore breathing down his back. Last he heard was Dumbledore had formed an army against him. He couldn't just out right ask. He wanted to know about her, but she didn't need to know him so he went with something a bit more on the safe side and it would answer an earlier question.

_Would you happen to know the year, its been a long time since I was able to talk to my previous owner._

_Hmm, I'm not 100% sure, but since I met Harry I can assume we're in the 1990's._

_He paused. How can you not know the year?_

_I didn't check out the news paper okay! Honestly it was the last thing on my mind._

_But why wouldn't you know the date?_

_Some stuff happened._

_What 'stuff'?_

_Stuff as in a certain Doctor took me in my sleep and placed me here without my knowledge and left._

_Doctor who?_

_See! You get it!!_

_No. I don't. Who's the doctor?_

_XD Yes. He's the Doctor._

_Harmony he trailed off in frustration._

_Marvoloooooo. :) Seriously. He's the Doctor!_

_Why do you keep writing 'Doctor' when the proper word is 'doctor' and Who. Is. He._

_Sorry, sorry. Honestly its more like an insiders joke. I keep forgetting where I am. The 'Doctor' is his name. Hence why I capitalized the 'D' and for why I kept going with his name is thats what everyone says when they first meet the Doctor. Honestly its a lot of for._

_...Doctor, that's a strange name._

_Don't tell him that. He chose that name so its important to him._

_Why would he choose that name?_

_To remind himself to never be cruel or cowardly, to never give_ _up or to give in. His name is his promise that he tries to keep one way or another even when he was lost even when he claimed he wasn't the Doctor any more. Though personally I'd argue with him to say even then he was still the Doctor._

Somewhere deep in the hidden forests of Albania a certain snake was getting a minor whiplash of emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say this was a fun chapter for me to write, I wanted to write more on it, but it felt like a good place.
> 
> I am currently writing out an outline, and I’ve got to say cannon will just be a guideline. 
> 
> Expect Changes!! I’m serious! I have no intention to fallow HP to the ‘T’ others have and others will, I’m not saying they’re bad, but I like a little surprise for things .... actually that goes for all of my stories (on Wattpad and FanFiction, Webnovel hurts because Wuixworld likes to take stories that isn’t theirs without asking it’s a real kill joy)
> 
> Also I will ask for HP errors to be pointed out and explained, I’m reasearch it HP stuff on the internet but may not understand it in its entirety.
> 
> And a special thanks to Amythesica, for constantly commenting and helping me along with this story, it means so so much to me as for my other story on ao3 it’s written out and not typed, currently typing it, but rewriting it.... is frustrating so sorry for that. Anyway hope you enjoyed the story. 
> 
> please comment it means more than you will ever know!
> 
> Thanks again!!


	6. Diagon Alley

Marvolo wanted to hex her. She wasn't giving him any straight answers. Going off on a rant about some alien Time Lord, by Morgana, whoever that was. It was completely _irrelevant_ to his question. He thought he was getting somewhere with her then she went to gush about the Doctor being a fictional character. Here he was thinking she somehow came from the future, which could explain her lack of time sense, but then she had to make a joke of it. _That_ frustrated him to the moon and back.

Merlin, he wanted straight answers!

Sure he was thrilled that she didn't have a negative opinion about the Dark Arts, magic is _magic_ after all. There _is_ no good or evil, just power and those stupid cowards who are too weak to seek it.

He wanted to know if Lord Voldemort had succeeded in moving the Wizarding World forward, but with her being a muggle born... and only visiting said world only once wouldn't be enough for him. Maybe he could ' _convince_ ' her to do some research for him. If Voldemort had succeeded he needed to get back to a safe place, preferably near Voldemort. He didn't want to be bored anymore!

He _reluctantly_ admitted to himself that she was, currently, keeping the boredom at bay. Even with all the turmoil of emotions she was putting him through.

 _Merlin_ , he was getting _old_.

He hadn't felt that way in years, not since the orphanage. Though, unlike _there_ she was... less annoying. _Much_ less annoying. She threw him off his game with her odd behavior. Who in their right mind names a journal or _any_ object for that manner?

But... _somehow_ it was, nice.

 _Oddly_ nice.

That's why he gave her his middle name Marvolo. He still hated the name of his filthy muggle father, _Tom._ When she asked his name, he _was_ going to give her Tom, but ... it felt odd. She was pissed off at _Tom,_ his _other_ self. All these years that he's been placed in his journal, he's called himself Tom and his other self Voldemort, but here she was giving him a chance to ...step out of _Tom's_ shadow.

Orphan Tom had to prove himself, _fight_ for himself, mask himself, even once he was in the world he was _supposed_ to belong too, more so after Dumbledore and those stuck up, snooty purebloods. He had to fight tooth and nail, sweating blood his entire life. He never needed anyone but himself. He made those orphans and purebloods know their place, beneath him. He wouldn't stand for anyone looking down on him, _never again_.

And then there was Harmony, this strange, _odd_ girl. She baffled him. She doesn't even _know_ him and treats him like an ...equal. A ...friend. She sees a _journal_ as a friend. A friend that she would ...'punch' Tom for leaving him behind. He refused to admit whatever he was feeling was anything else besides bafflement. She was _foolish_ to trust _him_ , a perfect _stranger._ She was a puzzle he would need to figure out.

(—)

Wow, just... wow. That's all that Harmony could think after 'talking' with Marvolo. She did find it sad that she didn't have anyone here who knew _her_ , Zoe, but she was grateful to at least have Marvolo. Its not like she could spill her guts to him, its not like he needs more baggage loaded on him. _He_ wasn't the one transported to a book, er book world. ...He was trapped in a book instead, which could easily be the worst of the two. Which is why she willingly kept writing to him, even telling him all about Doctor Who, he did keep asking after all. It also unknowingly gave her a nice diversion. She didn't know how to answer his question, she would have to check tomorrow when she went back to Diagon Alley, but for now she was tired, like _really_ tired. She supposed it was from writing way past midnight, she was now '11' after all.

(—)

Her 'parents' had left for the morning, so she quickly got ready. Grabbing all of the money she had scavenged around the house, which surprisingly was over 4,000 pounds. Zoe guessed Harmony had been planning to leave for a _long_ time. Gathering the money and grabbing the Hogwarts letter she stuffed them in the backpack she had, it was easier to organize. Just before leaving the door she glanced at her desk and spotted Marvolo. Pausing she quickly opened the book to write to her new friend.

_Morning, Marvolo._

_Good morning, Harmony,_

_I'm heading to Diagon Alley since my ..._ she hesitated a fraction of a second but he caught it, _parents left. Would you like to come?_ Funny, now she had parents. He sensed a story for that, but he ignored it ...for now.

_It's not like I'd be able to hear or see, so I don't believe it would matter._

_...if I drew eyes and ears for you, do you think that would work?_

He couldn't answer that. Honestly, a book with ears and eyes that would be ridiculous. It would _look_ ridiculous. So he finally answered,

_No._

_How do you know? Did some one already try it for you?_

_No!_ What a stupid notion. Why would he have anyone give him eyes and ears?!

He thought she'd respond right away, but she didn't. He'd be pissed if she was laughing at him.

_Did you hear me?_

_What? No. How would I hear you?_ Dread started to fill him.

_I taped some paper ears on your cover and back. I'm a little sad it didn't work... you look good as an elven book, I would've gone for Valkin but you can't do the finger thing._

_Take them off! Now!_

_Chill, I'm sorry. I just thought I should at least try, but you d_ _o_ _look cute._

He didn't say anything, he was fuming.

_Okay, okay. Please don't be angry. I don't have any spells in my repertoire so magic was out. Besides I was thinking of it possibly working like the paper cup and string phone. You don't know till you try it._

Marvolo wanted to argue with her, she didn't have to be so _crazy_ about it!

_Besides, now I know your book can't feel. Wait ...can you?_

_I can't feel if I'm being held or on a shelf if that's what your asking. And why would you try a crazy idea like that? I would at the very least like to keep_ _ some _ _dignity!_

_Sorry, sorry. But I had to try, no matter how crazy an idea is, an idea is an idea, and maybe it can lead to another solution. How else would I know that animal crackers and taco sauce taste good together._

He was repulsed. _How can you eat that?!_

_Easy, how do you know unless you try. Lots of things can surprise you. Besides lots of discoveries_ _came_ _from accidents._

He grumbled, not caring that she couldn't hear him, and if his room in the book just so happened to catch fire, only he would know.

 _It's too bad I can't find a way to let you hear, but I'm still going to take you. Maybe I could find a book or two that's not on the list._ He perked up when she wrote that, at least she wasn't going to waste her summer. Those Slytherin pureblood girls only had boys and beauty on their minds, he didn't want to deal with love and crushes, he'd find a way to send her to an early grave if she insisted on talking about boys.

_If we're lucky maybe I can see if I_ _can_ _scan a book or two for you, I'm sure you're bored in there._

_Scan?_

She missed his reply because as soon as she finished writing she shut the book and gently placed him in his own zip pouch, she didn't want to hurt him as much as possible.

Marvolo on the other hand, wasn't thrilled that his question still sat on the page, she hadn't seen it. That bloody witch ignored him and he raged.

Harmony rushed out the door to the house, enjoying the pleasant warmth coming from her back, it was very enjoyable, who knew they had heated backpacks in this time period. The Jeta Dad got in 2002 had heated seats, she could get used to this.

Marvolo finally calmed down when he got a wonderful wave of magic, deciding to soak up as much as possible, it would be a small form of repayment for her ignoring him.

(—)

Harmony found it very hard to believe that not even _one_ muggle born had ever brought a backpack into Diagon Alley, explaining to the bartender, who kindly helped her again, just what a backpack is, was immensely difficult. She nearly banged her head against the bricks when she finally had to say it was like a trunk for Hogwarts but smaller and his reply was the classic "Why didn't you say so.". The phrase 'kill me now' was right on the tip of her tongue, she couldn't wait to explain what a cell phone was when they finally came out.

The first place she went to was Gringotts, she was surprised at how civil they were, not including their deathly glares and razor sharp teeth. She made sure to be respectful and state exactly what she wanted and why she was there. They were pretty ...'enthusiastic', gaining a new customer, well almost a new customer. To be honest, she suspected that they rather respected that a 'child' wanted to make money rather than spend it. Even naming the bank as her account guardian. The goblin she was working with was secretly amused that she out right insulted the ministry. Harmony didn't notice Ergras's satisfied smirk when she mumbled how the bloody ministry bastards should drop dead and how they're fucking up the system.

Finding out that Harmony was actually the only surviving 'heiress' of Tauris was a pleasant surprise for both her and the goblins. As it turns out, her dad's Grandfather was a squib. Finding out she now has a few thousand galleons to her name and a small property in a rural area was a hidden blessing. Truly.

She may not have been as lucky as those other people who 'might' have been transported into a book, no heir ring for lady Gryffindor or anything special, but she was thrilled to have a place to live away from those people she was forced to live with for rest of the time before school started, walking on egg shells on a daily basis was agony. And now she could have more money to, invest with. The goblins were much more willing to do investments when she offered them 35% of her earnings, who better to trust the market than the goblins, especially when there is a profit to be made. She was even surprised when she found out that the goblins had a pretty good handle on the muggle stocks too, and was insistent for them to buy apple stocks, which earned her a raised eyebrow, but Ergras shrugged it off easily.

Honestly, if she had more time, she would have loved to ride the mine carts to her 'new' vault, but she still had to go school shopping and having converted enough of her pounds into galleons while putting the rest in the vault made going there a waste of time. The goblins did tell her her property would be ready to move into by the end of the week. Only three days away, which would give her enough time to prepare and maybe 'stage' a runaway from her parents, its not like the wizards would care, or ' _know_ ' for that matter.

Unless she was Harry Potter.

... She cringed at the thought and made a promise to see if she could somehow help him with that, but she wasn't an 'adult' and Dumbledore would happily shove her face in the dirt without blinking. So she'd focus on finding a way to help make his time there more bearable.

After leaving the bank she went directly to Ollivander's to get her wand and the man nearly gave her a heart attack, not just from appearing out of no where, again, but damn she nearly expected that _Alien_ to pop out of his stomach ...or his eye... definitely his eyes. That's how freaky Ollivander was for Harmony. She had a ruddy time trying to get her wand, one of the lights blew out with vicious red sparks, and another ended up shooting boxes upon boxes of wands directly at her head, she wasn't ashamed to say she proudly face planted on the hard wood floor, she _did_ treasure her life after all.

Though he was pleased when her wand ended up being one of the rarer wands to find a wizard, "9 and 4/5th inches, Alder wood with a Phoenix feather, quite flexible. Good for nonverbal spells."

Harmony actually earned a smile from the man when she ended up naming the wand. The warmth and thrill the wand gave her when she first held it made her think of only one worthy name, 'Indiana Jones'. Ollivander grinned and said he thought it was an interesting name. It was too bad she couldn't explain the movie to him, she wasn't sure if it was out yet. What surprised her more was when 'Indie' seemed to warm up when she called him that name which surprisingly or 'unsurprisingly' sparked Ollivander's interest, while Harmony was just thrilled to have another companion in this world, one that just felt like a long lost friend.

Her next stop was Madam Malkins, making sure not to forget her school robes. She was amazed with the shop, there were plenty of colors and decorations around it. She was however disappointed with the solid color style, it made everything super bland. Harmony may not have loved her grandmother's favorite pattern of roses stitched a million times on white fabric but these robes were annoyingly plain. She wanted to add her own style to the clothing be it a mouse or a dragon. She may not be able to sew a dragon from scratch, her artistic sense of drawing was horribly low, but she could easily sew something at the very least. Also she was sad to notice the robes lacked hoods, especially the black robe that had large bell sleeves that looked pretty close to a sith's robe. It was just a lot more affordable compared to the ones she saw at Disney. She knew she would have to fix that and asked Madam Malkin if she knew a good fabric store.

At first the woman was ecstatic that someone seemed interested in her craft and with a large smile, happily directed Harmony to a fabric store that sold fabric and thread gathered from magical creatures. They had spent a good hour on the subject of fabric alone. Harmony had found it festinating that magical creatures hair had specific magical characteristics and was excited too. "It may be on the bit expensive side, Dear, but well worth the price." Madam Malkin told Harmony as she handed the school robes over to the beaming child.

With a skip in her step she headed over to Flourish and Blotts, buying her school books, Hogwarts: A History, Beginners guide to Runes, Ancient Rune Translation, Magical Theory, Creature Hairs and their Properties, Curses and Counter-Curses (she wanted practice especially with going back to a high school environment, even if she knew how to be a teacher's pet those children could be and would be vicious beasts), Defensive Magical Theory, Magical Mediterranean Water Plants and Their Properties, New Theory of Numerology, The Healer's Helpmate and last but not least Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander.

There was no way she would forget about him, someone who greatly cares about magical creatures. She would admit she loved animals as Zoe Knight, still does actually but knew she shouldn't get a pet. At the very least not yet. Not when she was planning to run away soon, though she hoped she could soon, for now Marvolo would be enough, not that he was a pet!

No, she had a feeling he wouldn't like that. Then again nobody she knew would. She was hoping he would be more of a friend, she was pretty lonely after falling into a book herself. At the very least she would be willing to entertain him, solitude was nice, but not when it was for an extended period of time and never knowing if you'll meet someone else.

Even if she was better off, surrounded by people, she was still lonely. It wasn't her world or home. At least not the one she knew, but she would make the best of it, especially since she could be a child again. A child with _magic_ and wasn't that a bonus.

It was too bad she couldn't use it right now, she knew how to pack, *cough* stuff her backpack to the 'T' but even that wasn't enough. So she had to bite her lip and buy a trunk. To say she earned a look and a tut would be an understatement. Especially when she walked in with a stuffed backpack and a fist full of items, needless to say she was a mess.

She gave the employee a sheepish look, but at least she now knew what she could afford since she practically had everything bought so she could get both the expanding and featherweight charm installed. Planning to add a shrinking charm at Hogwarts to save money and practice.

After placing the majority of her school supplies in the trunk, with the exception of a few books and Marvolo she headed over to Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour to relax and waste a bit more time before forcing herself to head home. She ordered a single scoop of strawberry flavor ice cream and a glass of ice water (which she enjoyed the ice cup holding the water), completely ignoring the odd flavors such as troll toes, she didn't even want to know. Though the fire breath ice cream sounded interesting.

Pulling out Magical Theory, she sat down in the far corner planning to stay out of the way of other customers. Sadly she didn't have a notebook and would have to get it outside of Diagon Alley, but that wouldn't be too bad 'Harmony' had some leftover school supplies, but note books, pens and pencils were on her 'to get' list. She honestly hoped she could find a fountain pen that looked like a quill just in case quills were required, but she wanted to get away with pens if she could.

But for now she would use Marvolo's journal. She wanted to make a comparison to Magical Theory and what she knows of magic from the RPG she's played and Marvolo's input would be much appreciated.

_Hey Marvolo_

_Yes Harmony?_

_Would you mind if I used your journal as a note book, only for today._ She added hurriedly. _I just don't have one on me right now and I want to take some, if that's all right with you._

Marvolo perked up a bit with that. Not only would it be giving him something to do he could check on the progress of wizards and his other self. so he responded calmly.

 _No, I wouldn't mind. Would it be ideal, for you, if I made sure the ink doesn't disappear?_ a small sacrifice on his part since the ink was impeded with her magic, but he could still see it.

_Actually that'd be great! I planned on rewriting it on some notebooks at home or needing to purchase some tomorrow._

Well then, it wouldn't be a loss of magic on his part. He could read the knowledge with her now and absorb it later, a win-win on his part so he had no complaints. he was more than thrilled on his part.

Until he realized how lacking the information was, she was writing down the most basic of the basic information. He wasn't thrilled anymore, especially since it seemed there was less here than in _his_ first year. the thought of the magical world digressing was practically horrifying for more than one reason.

Then Harmony started another column labeled RPG and separated it into multiple sections. When he asked her about it she told him _'RPG stands for Role Playing Games, they're the equvilance of non wizard magic theories on how magic works and each section is a specific game and their 'rules' on magic in 'their' world.'_

he was frustrated when she didn't expand on their world other than, _its their world, Marvolo another universe I don't know what else I could say. We come up with it but it doesn't mean they don't exist._

He wasn't too thrilled with the lack of information on that, but she seemed to have enjoyed these 'games' she listed. Since he would ask a question and she would answer or expanded on it which he found some of the concepts interesting, some similar some not, but a lot of the rules of the games focused too much on the more obvious traits such as elemental power being stronger or weaker to another element.

Though he did appreciate how the game evolved magic for instance in Tales of the Abyss they could learn different variations of the same 'magic' but with different elements when they stood in an elemental circle. Magic was a strategic part of the games each with a strength or weakness, the only part he didn't like was how 'learning' the magic was wrong. Evolution or repeating a specific move so many times did _not_ evolve magic. Repetition would make you faster and increase muscle memory.

Both of them enjoyed the conversation they had on magic so much so that they continued it even after Harmony returned to the place she woke up in. She did mention to him that she took a blood test and found she had a piece of land which she was planning to run away to as soon as it was ready and Marvolo encouraged it, also telling her to work on warding so she could practice magic.

After speaking to Marvolo later that night she ended up speaking to Indie and explaining excitedly where she got his name from. Eventually the wand got tired of her ramblings and blasted magic at her, sealing her lips, much to her surprise. After all Harry's wand never did such a thing... on screen.

You learn something new everyday and when she told Marvolo the next morning, she could feel the book shaking. Instead of getting angry she joined him in his mirth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Harry and the Weasleys probably met closer to school, but I want Harmony to have some time to practice magic, and besides canon is a guide line and would get boring if followed 100% of the time, so please forgive me.
> 
> Also does anyone know where to find specific info on HP magic like the in and outs? Google isn't helping and there's some really detail fan fictions that seem to go in depth, maybe that's the authors perspective, maybe not. if you see something wrong please let me know.
> 
> Please comment and review it helps me improve or see something I missed.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> P.S. Her wand is special (0.7 +0.7) 0.7, did anyone notice?


	7. Freedom!!!

Over the last few days she's been studying, talking with Marvolo, and her wand and making appropriate purchases. It would be honest to say she's excited. Even more so with Marvolo trying to teach her wandless magic, according to him wandless magic doesn't have the trace and it would help expand her magical core.

She is sad to announce she has yet to succeed at her attempts, though she _did_ have her fist bout of accidental magic if the fireplace bursting out of the chimney was any indication, stupid evil neighbor kids, scared the crap out of all of the above. But that fire did give her an idea for trying her magic. Before she could even start on her idea she was interrupted by an owl tapping on her window.

Setting Marvolo's journal on her trunk before getting up and walking over to the window. She opened it, allowing the owl to swoop in and land on her bed post holding its leg out impatiently. Grabbing a thick piece of ham from her plate, she offered it to the owl with a gentle "Thank you" and untied the parcel, causing the owl to fly out much to her bafflement.

Opening up the package revealed her vault key, a simple bronze ring with elegant carvings and a letter with similar markings to the ring telling her what the key and ring were, as well as mentioning that the ring was would act as a port key to her inherited property, she figured they didn't want her asking them questions.

With out delay she gathered everything she wanted both school and any thing she liked in the room, blankets, plushies, clothes and the like. After informing Marvolo and Indie they were going soon she held her stuff and said the words, "virtus amor honoris" slowly so hoping she could pronounce it correctly.

After her third try, she felt a dull fish hook grab her left nostril, dragging her with gusto through something she compared to the feeling of a worm hole in a planetarium. In all honesty she would have found the sensation addicting if it wasn't for that damn hook that left her with a bloody nose after arriving and falling face down into a dirt path, completely unused to the sudden stop of momentum.

Harmony lay there, basking in the coolness of the dirt, surrounded by her items, uncaring of the outside world. She barely registered the high pitched joyous squeak in favor of feeling her blood drain away from her body, a horrid feeling that demanded her attention. The books never mentioned a bloodied nose as a side effect for port keys, so she hadn't thought to bring tissues and was wallowing in self pity and a simple thought of _'Damn, that's a lot of blood.'_

"Little misses!"

Harmony groaned at that, _'Why is someone here?'_ she wondered rolling over to her side, then grudgingly sat up. At first she was disgruntled and annoyed, till she saw the little thing and her eyes became similar to the little creature's. "Eh?" was all that came out in her confusion.

"Mes name es Leeky, little miss" The little ragged one said with all the enthusiasm in the world. "Leeky be expe-" it cut itself off when it saw Harmony's bloody red nose and wailed painfully. Snapping its little pointed fingers caused the blood to stop and Harmony's nose looked as it had before her trip. In surprise Harmony touched her nose, shocked that she didn't feel any pain.

"Leeky bes sorry, little misses!" pulled her out of her thoughts as she watched in abstract horror as the little creature started pounding her head, "Bad Leeky's! Bad!" Harmony was pulled from her shock as the little one reached out to grab a large rock.

"Leeky! Stop!" Cried Harmony in a panic, grabbing the creatures hand. It looked teary eyed up at her, "Did you make me bleed?" she asked causing it to start wailing in agony again. "Leeky!" she practically shouted, frightening the creature, but got its undivided attention, "Answer me. Did you make me bleed?" she asked firm, but gently.

"No, miss bu-"

"No. No, Leeky. _you_ did not make me bleed. It was _not_ your fault." Harmony crouched down to its height, "You _didn't_ make me bleed. _You_ didn't do anything wrong, little one. " She said kindly with a smile causing its eyes to widen further. Harmony took the rock out of the little ones hand and gently placed it on the ground. "Thank you, Leeky, for healing me. It doesn't hurt anymore."

A new set of wails form, this time more relieved than stressed, causing Harmony to smile slightly exasperated, but fondly at the little one. in one small but swift movement Harmony held it in her arms allowing the creature to cry on her shoulder as she rocked and patted, "Shush, little one. It's alright. I'm alright. You're alright." Her last statement seemed to only add to the crying, but for Harmony it was relaxing, having someone to care for. 

Someone who could be there for her in return. Sure, she had Marvolo but he couldn't feel her hugs, if he felt her hugs every night he never said. And beside Marvolo was Marvolo, he wasn't a pet, a friend she hoped, but at the very least he is an acquaintance. She also has Indiana, but to each their own. Both Marvolo and Indie are special to her and she hopes the one she is holding will allow itself to become special too. No one or thing deserves to feel unwanted, its a terrible feeling that she experienced to recently with the 'original' Harmony's parents.

When the sounds of crying finally stopped, she rubbed it one last time before pulling away and smiled, "Better little one?" It just stared wide eyed, mouth agape. "Leeky?" it nodded and she smiled.

"Now, Leeky I need to ask, just to be sure." she added hastily, "What are you?"

"Why misses, I's be house elf Leeky of the house of Tauris's ." Harmony nodded.

"My apologies Leeky," Harmony started not noticing the horror forming on the elf's face, "I don't know much about house elves, are you male or female." she asked trying to be polite.

The elf shook its head, much to her confusion, "I bes female, little misses." cautiously Leeky asked, "Yous don't knows about house elves?"

Harmony just shook her head, "Sorry, I don't." she really didn't all she had to go on was how horrible the Malfoy's had treated Dobby and how Hermonie tried to give Hogwarts elves clothes to free them. Key word _tried._ She wanted a real house elves views, not one that hates its master like Dobby or Kreature. She wants the information from Leeky, not bits and pieces like Dumpledore seems to like doing.

And so Harmony listened to the eager house elf. She was told how Leeky absolutely did _not_ want any clothes from Harmony since she would be free and it would be a large disgrace, how it was an honor for her to do all of the house work and mundane tasks. Then there was the _most_ important of all, the bond between elf and wizard. Leeky said she was a bound elf to the house of Tauris, but asked Harmony with large adorable pleading eyes to be her personal house elf and would require an oath.

She refused, slightly exasperated by Leeky's enthusiasm, but quickly explained herself before the elf's water works could start again, "At least give me a week trial before deciding that you want to be my elf." 

She failed. Ending up having to pat Leeky's back while the elf cried out how great her little misses is. Harmony couldn't help but think how well Leeky's name fit her.

Later that night after settling into a sparkling clean house, she never knew homes could sparkle, she told Marvolo about the interaction with Leeky to which he simply replied, _That's just how it is. House elves live to serve. Even Hogwarts have them._

_Oh, I've heard of them. They're the kitchen elves behind the pear portrait right?_

She didn't know she kept leaving more crumbs for Marvolo to pick up, but he was actually thrilled not just for the chance at information and constant feed of magic, but the thrill of a mystery. Especially since Harmony seemed like she wouldn't come clean anytime soon, even though they've been talking everyday since she picked him up. So of course he would save his questions, least she decide to hide those crumbs too.

After all, this was the most fun he's had in decades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to google translate, lol
> 
> power love honor = virtus amor honoris = Love virtue of honor
> 
> and dumpledor was on purpose.


	8. Far Far Away

For years, Lord Voldemort has been forced to live a miserable life as a wraith, possessing one unfortunate creature after another, ranging from filthy wondering muggles to his beloved snakes. He had finally been able to possess a wizard last year a reprieve, a _chance_ to finally get a body of his own. Only for the weak fool to blow it to smitherings. To crumble at the hands of a blasted child, Harry Potter, frustrating him to no end.

What an understatement.

Lord Voldemort was **_livid_** _._ Hissing his rage throughout the snake he possessed, dripping venom that burned plants with a single drop, as he crawled through the forest of Albania.

_Fiend fire_ wouldn't be enough to quell his rage. What made the boy so special? The boy lacked power, lacked the will to learn and ran around, the very definition of a foolish Gryffindor. How in Morgana's name could the child, _a_ child, even come close to a full grown wizard well beyond his age?

Time did not quell his rage. No, but it _did_ prove as a good distraction. A way for him to consume time, a way for him to plan.

Rage would not help him right now. He needed to know this weakness and what he had right now was time at his disposal. He has years to plan the boys down fall. As he now has a few missing pieces of the puzzle that is Harry Potter. What power does an average _child_ have over Lord Voldemort?

His rage swirled around and around, fueling his determination, before confusion started to trickle in. At first he thought it was over the Harry Potter annoyance, but these emotions didn't feel like they came from _him._ They oddly felt _external._ So he pondered a bit before it was gone, like a passing breeze he brushed it off.

Days passed, and he occasionally got odd feelings here and there instead of his own rage and hatred of the Potter boy. Those feelings were both an annoyance and ...dare he think it, a blessing.

A blessing to feel something different over the years of being a wraith. He had felt pain,hate, rage, even _fear_ of all things. But now that he was feeling something else, it caused Voldemort to pause and think, _where_ these feelings were coming from. Can those feelings be _his_ and if not _where_ did they come from, because there is no way he found being a snake funny, strangling the Potter boy? Enjoyable? Yes. Satisfactory? Yes, but in no way funny.

And yet those feeling would ghost around in his head, appearing and vanishing without a trace. Oddly enough the extra feelings allowed him enough peace from his own to actually be able to take a step back and think.

His first priority, how Harry Potter had bested him, _if_ he had or if it was something else. The second was figuring out these foreign emotions, where they came from and if possible deal with the problem.

Because that's what it is, a problem that needs to be resolved. It's not anything important, but none the less, it needs to be dealt with.

Permanently.


	9. Stuff, Now That's Cool

Tom has noticed.

Noticed how Harmony's magic input in his diary seems to be less, _Much_ less than it was.

At first it was an insignificant amount, that was okay, he encouraged her to practice like a _good_ 'friend'. She still wrote in his book every night, just _less_. _Less_ writing, _less_ magic, he wondered what that stupid witch was up to. What on earth could an 11 year old child be doing that would drain her magic when he was the one that needed it, _wanted_ it.

He wasn't thrilled about being left to his own devices, what in Merlin's name was that witch doing neglecting him. He had been trying to slither into her mind, get her to write more. To spill her secrets, instead she'd tell him about her day. Building a _garden_ , _teaching_ the elf recipes...

Morgana, this witch was _happily_ doing _muggle_ activities when she has a house elf to do all the work. He doesn't care about her mundane life.

She's hiding so much from him, he knows it. Why is she so on guard with him? His little nudges should have taken care of that,it right now she's barely paid him much attention. He wonders if he should just tap further into his magic, increase his 'nudges' .

Ever since Harmony met Leaky, a house elf of all things, she has been distracted.

And he hates it.

She used to spend all her time writing to him.

He doesn't miss that.

No, he misses the magic he was gathering, and right now he's at a stand still. He can tell she's excited, the brat's writing just seems to become sloppier by the day, it's nothing less than irritation to decipher it.

Leeky this and Leeky that. ' _Indie buzzed me today, and I didn't do anything!'_

He doesn't care, though the thought of her wand attacking her was amusing, he just wants answers. Answers that just don't seem to come and not for the lack of trying. He knows he has to be careful, he _knows_ he has time. But the years have eaten away his patience.

She's interesting. She's annoying, confusing, entertaining. She's outrageously frustrating.

She sprouts nonsense that he pretends to get, random 'facts' that she claims to know.

It's quite annoying how when he asks how she knows these facts she says, 'I heard it from so-and-so', it makes him Want to scream and pull his hair out. She's so gullible it's hilarious, but how, in Merlin's name, is she evading his questions?

He asks, she answers, he asks, and she answers!

It was like how that nasty girl from the orphanage would always ask "but _why?_ " 

He's obviously missing something but, what? Just what is he missing? She keeps going on about scanning books for him, and ' _too bad google isn't around schools going to be a pain in my ass now'_. That bloody witch is so frustrating, she's going to give his 16 year old self an ulcer!

Maybe he should just dive into her head and be done with her.

"Marvolo", his head jerked up in shock, stopping his blazing anger that seemed to pop up on many occasions. How long has it been since he's heard another's voice?

_Decades_ by the date she wrote.

He would have thought he was hearing things when this time it was a question, "Can you hear me?" The voice was gentle, young, almost wistful. Excitement radiated off him as a dazzling smile formed unexpectedly.

When was the last time he smiled?

_Truly_ smiled?

Not the ones he charmed others with, but a smile from the bottom of his heart, he had at one time wondered if he ever had one, but now in some way he was sure he did because it was radiating a warm and welcoming feeling.

Just like... like coming home to Hogwarts, knowing he is a part of a world, he was special. He _is_ special.

His rage had festered whenthis new world had spurned, spat and turned away from him. The first time was with Dumbledore who listen to the biased words of the matron, proclaiming him as the Devil's child, the next was his own house, those calling him a mudblood, a stain in their pure house and finally scorned by the rest of Hogwarts, just because he was a _snake_.

Their hatred and curses increased his _venom_ daily, fueling his rage, his hate, his need for power. What they wouldn't give willingly he would take, _without_ remorse.

They _never_ showed any, why should he?

He would forcefully turn their head, be it by his venom, his charming looks or his wisdom. He could, has and will make them look at him. He has made them see what they wanted to, blending in while standing on the top.

They made him a snake, but unlike the Slytherin's, the snakes they _oh so fear_ are his _true_ friends, not the high and mighty wizards. The _animals_ who cared about him before he became king. The ones hidden in the orphanage's garden, the dead crumpled grass. The _first_ murdered by Billy, loved by the matron.

The _true_ monster was loved, while he had to _become_ the devil to survive.

So he has truly been happy for the third time in his life.

Three, a magical number.

"Yes!" He cries out with a desperation he didn't know he had, ultimately startling him. Causing him to collect himself with a dignified cough, "Yes, I can hear you." A small hope that he wasn't hearing things starting to kindle.

Silence.

Nothing but the cold _emptiness_ of silence.

And there it is, the small flame of hope once again snuffed out, while the familiar burningfeeling of rage, hate and the want to just _destroy_ everything in his way. He can feel his room warm up to uncomfortable temperatures.

He doesn't _care_.

He wants _everything_ to just **_burn_**.

"Write something if you can hear me."

Worry.

That feminine voice is worried. He can hear her, but she _can't_ hear him.

Curious.

So he picks up the open book on his desk and starts to write back to her, _Yes, I can hear you._

He can practically hear a small sigh of relief, then a loud and happy cheer of 'Yes!'

_What did you do?_ he asks her.

He is curious but also demanding, remembering the 'elves' ears she had once made him, he can feel some despair wash over him and hopes she didn't make them again.

_Merlin_ , this witch just keeps throwing him off.

And in its own way, its fun.

(—)

For Harmony, magic is amazing. Super amazing. Not just because Zoe was originally a muggle, but because it is so _much_ more.

More than the RPG's she's played in the past, more than the manga where magic comes out OP and with nothing more than a simple thought.

Magic requires concentration, _practice_ and knowledge.

Its a way of life.

For the past week, Harmony has been reading aboutthe basics of magic and asking Leeky questions. Lots and lots of questions. She considers the elf more of a friend rather than a servant even if Leeky keeps calling her a miss.

And in a way it hurts. 

Only having a servant, an enthusiastic servant, but a servant none the less. She's never really had one of those, friends yes, family yes. But a servant? Never. 

She can see why Bruce Wayne became the antisocial arrogant butterfly he became. Alfred, his Butler, was the only one he could truly trust, and Alfred refused to step over his boundaries as a butler. Which was truly honest of him, but... not really what a child needs.

Just like Leeky.

Not that Leeky is wrong or anything, but Harmony wants companionship, an equal status. While Leeky is more than happy to be her personal house elf and Harmony has no plans to force the elf to step out of her comfort zone.

Looking at the elf's hopeful eyes Harmony agreed just last night to have her as her personally sworn elf. She vowed to treat Leeky like a friend while the elf promised their magic to serve her for life. Once the vow had settled deep in her heart, or something close to it, she could feel a surge of what she presumed to be magic. It was warm and welcoming, and like filtered water, she felt cleaner and more 'pure'. 

She honestly didn't know how to describe it and ended up hugging the poor elf, causing Leaky to let out an undignified squeak that Harmony found super cute. Though she did realize that her hug was uncomfortable for the poor elf and released her with a gentle pat to Leeky's head and a small apology.

This made Harmony realize just how deprived she was of attention and love.

Sure she had Leeky, but the little elf is happily a servant and won't over step her place no matter how much Harmony wishes she would. Sure Harmony has her cheekily sweet wand, but its not like her wand can talk back to her, though Indie does like to tease her or 'comment' using bits of magic, she's rather proud of her wand. And sure she even has Marvolo, but... writing is tiresome and there's just so much more they could convey while speaking instead of writing. No matter how nice it is to write to a friend, it just isn't the same.

Even when she was Zoe she preferred talking compared to texting and she still had trouble with the lingo. Not only that, but if her hand is killing her now what would she do at Hogwarts, just from the first few movies alone she knows they have essays in every class and are required to write in feet instead of typing pages on a computer, those would happen in the muggle future and she would no longer have the help of google and spell check, so she knew that was going to be a nightmare in on itself.

Especially when she could only pass spelling with a meager 'C - '.

But what she really needed was someone to talk to and all that she had was Leeky, Indie and Marvolo.

Marvolo is honestly her best chance at any conversation, but he couldn't hear her even with the 'elven' ears. She had hoped they would have worked like a cup to the door. Sound was just waves after all.

But then she thought about it more, what if she could let Marvolo feel the sound waves, like those musical toothbrushes that played music in vibrations. She knows through personal experience that a person can 'hear' through their bones if the 'waves' are strong enough. What if she could do the same for Marvolo? 

What if she could make something, that doesn't make him look ridiculous. Something that could send those waves deep into the book?

Through her previous science classes she knows that earthquakes send shockwaves through earth, both a liquid (soft material) and rock (hard material), maybe she would have to turn her voice into an earthquake for the book and she could use magic to do it, just not spells she had asked Indie if he had the trace and he responded with a green light.

She wasn't worried that Indies magic would set off the trace though, Leeky informed her that the trace sensed the magic amplifying from the wand and the indication that it was used since wands come from magical creatures and powerful wood they gave off their own magic, however small.

The question would be _how_? 

How can she do this _now_?

She doesn't know any spells and even if she did, she didn't want the mastery to drag her back to Tauris's family of super Christians. She doesn't know what they would do or how extreme they really are, they sure don't seem to have any love for her and if she had to venture a guess they would divorce in a year after she disappeared, none of them were happy together. that and the priest seemed to very much enjoy that woman's company.

So what can she do? What does she know and how can she apply it?

She had been struggling over her dilemma for a few good hours, until Leeky had popped in with a change of curtains with delicate flower designs.

She nearly died laughing at herself when she saw that.

Originally when she had bought the creature fabric and threads she wanted to make stuffed animals or maybe a quilt or stitch an animal design on a new robe. But now she could do something else with those threads.

And she had the starting books to help her Beginners guide to Runes and Ancient Rune Translation.

She could practice her runes, her stitch work and maybe find a way to find a way to communicate with Marvolo easier. Killing 3 birds with one stone.

With the help of her books and under Leeky's watchful eye and the elf's personal knowledge of creatures Harmony could work on a few pieces of fabric. It was surprisingly draining work and she had to take many breaks, not just because a few stitching mistakes. 

She found that concentrating on the shape of the rune wasn't that draining and she had a few samples of cut pieces where she did a few of the runes she wanted to try, but when she was think on how much she wanted Marvolo to hear her and how much she wished this would work she felt tired. Even when she was persevering through making her runes, Leeky would force her to take a break. She scolded Harmony when she found her passed out on the recliner and had kept and even closer eye on her since.

Harmony did enjoy her breaks, simple watering of the garden she and Leeky had started, teaching her elf some recipies she missed from Zoe's life. the fact that they didn't have an Alfredo recipe had nearly brought her to tears, so Harmony had made sure to fix that.

By the seventh day Harmony could stich a few runes before feeling tired. It hadn't helped that she was working on many different runes, but she had Leeky test each rune sample from trying to listen through the wall to placing the rune in the garden to repel pests. 

Yeah, Harmony got a little distracted. But when she finally found the best runes and creature supplies to use she got to work and made a book cover.

The hard part was finding the right balance and combination of runes. Too many would end up making the fabric unstable, rendering it useless. She also found that if she stitched the rune directly into the object she was making she could increase the effects rather than attach an already prepared rune like a quilt. 

She had also wanted to hid the rune pattern , so as not to let anyone know what the object would do, she didn't want to catch any attention from Dumbledore, well anyone for that matter. Especially if she wanted to help Harry get away from his relatives.

When she had finally finished the black and gold book cover she had placed it on the diary. It was simple and elegant, making her quit proud, she had even stitched a simple Garfield cat on the front, hiding the runes within the cats strips. She was quite proud how she got the cat's tail to curl around the back, grabbing the pan of Lasagna while looking completely innocent on the front. A little bit of home and a bit of fun. 

She loved it.

Even adding a cleaning and repairing rune to keep it in perfect condition (though only time would tell). Now she just hoped it would allow Marvolo to hear her, she didn't want to write any more, her hand was stiff.

Slipping the book into its new cover, she set the book open on the table in front of her. Watching it intently. "Marvolo," she asked tenderly, "Can you hear me?" Hope tricking through her voice. She waited, watching the open book, not writing, but waiting for his writing to form.

She ended up releasing a quiet breath when he answered, her eyes shuttering closed before she couldn't contain her excitement.

"Yes!" She ended up fist punching the air with gusto. A large smile on her face.

She had done it.

She had finally done it.

Marvolo could hear her.

It was finally a step forward.

And she knew,

_She Was Not Alone_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone be a dear and tell me how to get the italics to show when I c & p this from my Wattpad account, I keep missing the stuff and it’s annoying to the point I just want to post and bypass the editing, seriously it’s annoying.


End file.
